Today, many computing tasks are performed across distributed computing environments. Typically these environments include a plurality of nodes that may be performing a number of different tasks. These tasks may include user initiated tasks, system/maintenance tasks, and the like. System/maintenance tasks generally vary in the amount of system resource consumption, system criticality, and the like. In some environments, some tasks may be more critical to the system than other tasks. Typically, more-critical system tasks may be allowed to execute before and/or may be provided more system resources than less-critical system tasks. As a result, the less-critical system tasks may be starved of system resources and/or may not execute at all. However, in some situations, the aggregate of the less-critical system tasks may be highly critical to a system. As a result, if the less-critical system tasks are starved of system resources, then the system may encounter damaging effects. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.